1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication control device, a communication control method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, technology called augmented reality (AR), which processes an image obtained by imaging a real space and presents the processed image to a user, has been receiving attention. In the AR technology, it is important that a computer recognize a situation of the real space. For example, as technology for recognizing the situation of the real space, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-304268 discloses a method of dynamically generating an environment map representing three-dimensional positions of physical objects present in the real space by applying technology called simultaneous localization and mapping (SLAM) capable of simultaneously estimating a position and a posture of a camera and positions of feature points present in an image of the camera. A basic principle of the SLAM technology using a monocular camera is disclosed in “Real-Time Simultaneous Localization and Mapping with a Single Camera” (Andrew J. Davison, Proceedings of the 9th IEEE International Conference on Computer Vision Volume 2, 2003, pp. 1403-1410).
Incidentally, information communication technology is widely used between general users at present, and many users have a plurality of communication devices communicable with each other. For example, print data transmission from a personal computer (PC) to a printer, image data transmission from a digital camera to a PC, a data exchange between a desktop PC and a mobile phone, a connection data exchange between wireless devices, and the like are all communication between communication devices communicable with each other. For example, technology for improving convenience of users upon communication between the communication devices is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-142825.